Jackson's Coming to Guest Star
by speedtexter
Summary: Sonny and Chad shared a sweet moment in 'I'm pretty sure she's back' but now Jackson Tyler is guest starring, the guy who cancelled when Chad guest starred, and Chad really doesnt like that. Jacksons got his eye on Sonny, and Chad REALLY doesnt like that


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance, sadly. **** I don't own Zac Efron or the name Jackson Tyler either. **

[Jackson's coming to Guest Star]

Sonny runs up to Tawni in their dressing room.

Sonny: Tawni! You won't believe who just called me!

Tawni: Um……

Sonny: You'll never guess so I'll just tell you!

Tawni: Ok spill!

Sonny: Jackson Tyler!

Tawni: What! No way! Tell me everything!

Sonny: He apologized for having to cancel and said that Marshall said it was ok, he could guest star!!!

Tawni: MARSHALL GET OVER HERE NOW!

Sonny laughs.

Sonny: C'mon let's go!

[In Marshall's office]

Sonny: Jackson Tyler said he could guest star!

Marshall: Sonny we just had Chad and Mandy guest star, I think we're all guest starred out.

Sonny: C'mon Marshall that just means more buzz about 'So Random' and how we can get a bunch of famous guest stars! We could do a Halloween special!

Marshall: Fine. You're going to have to write the sketch. But write a back up in case he has to cancel again.

Sonny and Tawni squeal.

Both: YAY!

Sonny: I'm gonna call him write now!

Tawni: I'm gonna press my ear to the phone!

Sonny: Let's go to the prop house!

The run to the prop house.

Sonny (on the phone): Hey Jackson Tyler? It's Sonny and Tawni from 'So Random'.

Jackson Tyler: Hey Sonny, Tawni, call me Tyler.

Sonny giggles: Ok, Tyler, so I talked to Marshall.

Tyler: And?

Sonny: He said yes! But we have to write the sketch. I was thinking a Halloween special.

Tyler: That sounds amazing. I'm calling my car to come over right now.

Tawni: Awesome, and I was thinking. There should be a kiss in the sketch-

Sonny elbows her in the ribs.

Sonny: Sorry about her.

Tyler: Its ok really. But you'd be ok with kissing? I heard you hated doing that.

Sonny: No I hate sketches that involve me having to kiss Chad Dylan Cooper. But I didn't have to and it worked out!

Chad strolls in the prop house.

Chad (sing-songs): Heard my name!

Sonny covers the mouth part on the phone and nudges Tawni to get rid of a call. Tawni stomps her foot but goes over to Chad.

Tawni: Go away we're on a very important phone call.

Sonny: Thanks, I've never really been complimented on my hair before. Your eyes look so pretty when their red, like rubies.

Chad (disgusted/jealous): Ew, sounds important. Hey I complimented her hair!

Tawni (raises her eyebrows): You did?

Chad: Never mind! What's so important anyway?

Tawni: When _you_ guest starred it was only because you were our _second _choice. (Says dreamily) Jackson Tyler was our first, but he had to cancel and now he can again. (She glances at Sonny and rolls her eyes and pouts.)

Chad: What now?

Tawni: They're talking about doing a kiss in the sketch. That was supposed to be my kiss it was my idea! (She stomps her foot) Now she's gonna get to kiss the hot vampire instead of me!

Chad: What! I mean...you should kiss him! It was your idea and you should tell Sonny who's boss.

Tawni: You know what you're right! I'm going to tell Sonny everything on my mind!

Chad: Have you told her yet?

Tawni: Are you crazy! I'm never gonna tell her.

Chad: Why is Sonny all giggly? It sickens me.

Tawni: Chad, its 'Jackson Tyler', the only way Sonny could be more giddy is if Zac Efron guest starred.

Chad: Stupid cute

Tawni: What?

Chad: Never mind.

Tawni looks back to Sonny, then Chad.

Sonny giggles and hangs up.

Sonny: You're still here? Tawni I thought you said-

Chad: I was just leaving. Think about it and I'll get back to you.

Tawni glares and gestures her head in Sonny's direction. Chad just winks.

Sonny: What was that all about?

Tawni: Chad just being stupid. Soooo what'd Jackson say?

Sonny: He said he's almost here and he's looking forward to writing the sketch with me.

Tawni: I should kiss him. It was my idea!

Sonny: I'm sorry Tawni, but I think he wanted to kiss me. Hey! You gave me an idea. We could be two vampires fighting over a human!

Tawni: So who would get to kiss him?

Sonny: We'll let him decide.

Tawni: I'm gonna go brush my hair.

Tawni leaves and runs two 'MacKenzie Falls'. She pounds on the door. The security guard comes out and crosses his arms.

Guard: I don't think you're supposed to be here.

Tawni: Ralph relax, I'm alone.

Guard: No 'Randoms'?

Tawni: Just me.

Ralph lets her inside. Tawni walks straight past the chocolate fountain and into Chad's dressing room.

Tawni: Well that backfired.

She huffs and sits on one of his chairs.

Chad (unenthusiastic): Oh no, sorry.

Tawni: Aren't you going to ask what happened?

Chad: No because I'm sure you're going to tell me.

Tawni: Me and Sonny have to let Jackson choose who the kiss goes to!

Chad: So what's the problem?

Tawni: Are you an idiot? You saw Sonny and Jackson all over each other. And just on the phone. When they see each other in person it'll be 'love'. It disgusts me.

Chad: It's just Jackson Tyler. Why does it matter?

Tawni: It matters! He has a six pack!

Chad: Tawni why do I have to be the one you tell all your girly problems to?

Tawni: Be-cause! It's not like your gonna tell anybody.

Chad: How do you know I won't?

Tawni: That will require an explanation on why I'm telling you my problems. So ha!

Chad: Uh you have an eyelash on your face.

Tawni brushes her cheek: Did I get it?

Chad: No, here.

He removes the eyelash with his thumb, their faces are about three inches apart, just as Sonny walks in.

Sonny: Chad do you know where- Tawni?

Tawni and Chad jump apart.

Tawni: What are you doing here?

Sonny: What are YOU doing here?

Chad: Uh, Tawni came over here to. . .

Tawni: Uh to, to brag about Jackson Tyler!

Chad: That's right! Now what did you come here for?

Sonny: I was wondering if you knew where Portlyn was. I'll just go find her myself.

Sonny slams the door.

Chad: That was close.

Tawni: Too close, I think she suspects something.

Chad: Do you think she knows?

Tawni: No, but it doesn't matter. If she gets suspicious then were doomed.

Chad: What do we do?

Tawni: We let Jackson be the one to kiss her.

Chad: What! No! I mean...why? I thought you liked him.

Tawni: Because she can't find out!

Chad: She's gonna find out anyway.

Tawni: No she's not, none of us watch your show.

Chad: Isn't she gonna wonder why your gone for a week or two?

Tawni: Not if we...film after hours!

Chad: What?

Tawni: Listen to me you three-name snob, we have a 'So Random' code, which I'm breaking. I will NOT risk Sonny, Nico, Grady, or Zora finding out! She kisses Jackson, she'll be so distracted and she'll never know.

Chad: Relax, Mr. Condor is making you do this remember?

Chad put his hands on Tawni's shoulders: Its going to be ok.

Tawni: Promise?

Portlyn walks in.

Chad: I promise.

Portlyn: Whoa, stop rehearsing freak shows. Chad, do you know where Sonny is?

Chad: No she was just looking for you, wait why was she looking for you?

Portlyn: No reason, uh got to go!

Portlyn runs out.

Tawni: About lunch, tell Brenda I still want the food. But I'll just tell everyone she gave it to me because I have the gift of pretty!

Chad: Got it. Anything else?

Tawni: Nope, I'll see you tonight. Text me when you get a hold of the camera guy.

Chad: Sure, keep me posted about this Jackson jerk.

Tawni: Peace out sucka!

Chad: She stole my line!

Sonny is sitting in Portlyn's dressing room.

Portlyn: Jackson Tyler?!

Sonny: Jackson Tyler!

Portlyn: No way! I am so jealous!

Sonny: What do I do?

Portlyn: Kiss him.

Sonny: But-

Portlyn: Kiss him, trust me.

Sonny: Are you sure?

Portlyn: Chad has seen every single episode of 'So Random' that had you in it.

Sonny: I said Tawni would get jealous. Not Chad.

Portlyn: Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, everyone knows you and Chad like each other, except the two of you.

Sonny: I'm not saying your right, but what does that have to do with Jackson?

Portlyn: He'll see that you and Chad like each other, and that Tawni likes him. He'll go for Tawni, and you and Chad can finally be together. It's a win, win, win, win, win.

Sonny: That's five, not four.

Portlyn: Trust me, everyone will win.

Sonny: Chad and I don't like each other, and besides what about the feud?

Portlyn: That's the beauty of it.

Sonny: I'm not following.

Portlyn: Sonny, once you and Chad will get together do you think you'll stop fighting? No. You wanna know why? Because you have a love/hate relationship, that's what you love about each other, the fact that you hate each other. Well from what I've seen, 'MacKenzie Falls' and 'So Random' have that same relationship. I mean look at you and me, we're becoming really good friends. But that's what keeps things interesting: the way we like each other specifically because of how much we hate each other.

Sonny: Portlyn, that's the longest speech I've ever heard you make. Why do you act so dense when you notice all this super intelligent stuff?

Portlyn: Oh Sonny, acting like this is how I notice all this intelligent stuff.

**Sorry if it's really bad! Don't be afraid to post if it sucks or anything, I value all of your opinions****. Should I write more or delete it from fanfiction?**


End file.
